Manual interactions between users and third parties that traditionally involve manual or face-to-face conveyance of data and information are inefficient, slow, and often insecure thereby reducing productivity and security associated with all parties involved. As such, there exists a need for a system to improve the efficiency, speed, and data security of performing interactions.